User talk:WildBrick142
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the User blog:Winter Moon/New Busted/Wasted system page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 02:30, November 2, 2011 Reply The page looks good :). Tom Talk 23:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rename Sorry WildBrick Russelnorthrop is only a patroller, only admins can move/rename pages. Ask a sysop like Tom or Winter Moon to move pages. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, as Extremo said only admins can do that. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Have you got to the old subway tunnel? Goodbye! RE:Images They are just versions of already released artworks, but that's not the point. I removed these images becasue they don't follow the wiki's Image Policy, which says every image has to be with a licene and proper name. Your images didn't match with those standards, so they were deleted. I sorry if that may sound like something "ruthless" or "awkward", but I'm just trying to maintain the image uploading of the wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Screens I'm uploading them at highest res. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:33, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Videos Hey Wildbrick. We only have GTA Series Videos here. Even though your videos are good, we only use his because of the driving and shooting skill and because he shows the best ways to complete it. Sorry for the inconvinience. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 16:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that. An idea I have though is, if you begin making videos of GTA myths then you could freely upload them to the GTA Myths Wiki as we want someone who actually edits there to do the videos of the myths. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 16:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Well if GTASeriesVideos doesn't have any then sure! :) Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pages with no info Last time I checked, there were no pages without info. Check out the pages requiring Cleanup and you can clean up usome of those pages. P.S. I just saw you come online on Xbox! :D VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 15:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: It says that it needs to be re-written along the lines of the Controls for GTA San Andreas page. Basically open both pages in different tabs and Change the Controls for GTA III page so that it looks like the Controls for GTA San Andreas page. Also, your signature is messed up; have you tried adding links to it yourself? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, three things. #I don't think you can have a signature like that, it needs to be small like mine. #Why don't you add to your User Page to tell people about yourself. #Are you into Minecraft? I thought you might be because of your profile pic. If so, and since I know you have xbox live, why not join the Minecraft:Xbox 360 Edition Wiki? I'm head Admin and if you get enough edits I will make you Admin too. Think about it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The signature is much better now. Also, if you want a link to the minecraft xbox wiki then go on my profile and click on the link on the my favourite wiki section. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid it's not likely you will have a chance because there actually isn't any room left. You'll have to ask messi about that VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Admin I like your knowledge on making templates so I made you Admin on the Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition Wiki. Congratulations! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter, you can still be an Admin, as long as you continue editing there, that is. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeh, don't worry. I changed it already. Thank for uploading the box art ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Shiny! Hey, Wild. Do you know what is the specifical code to make the names shine like this? Dodo8 ''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 18:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Someone archived my talk page so I didn't see your reply. There's evidence for both, I'd argue that the date on the grave is the more substantial evidence. However that gravestone also says Michael was born in 1965 which conflicts with evidence that he was born in 1968 so I'm not completely trusting of the grave. :The planner could be outdated, and the christmas decorations seem like they've been up for a while, so it could take place in January. We don't know for sure. If it was in 2003 then surely it would say "ten years ago" at the beginning. :I'm not sure about this, but the general consensus is that it took place in 2004 so that's what I think we should stick with. At least until we get some confirmation from Rockstar, or find some overwhelming evidence. Tom Talk 16:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't contacted Rockstar in a over 2 years, but I don't think it ever took longer than a week to get a reply. Tom Talk 17:15, November 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question I think it looks alright but you're probably best off asking Tom about it. He's who I usually go to for things like this. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) GTA V Vehicles First impressions; I quite like it to be honest. It seems like a good idea. Tom Talk 22:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) North Yankton Police Logo Hey, can you re-submit the North Yankton State Police logo please? The File:NorthYanktonStatePatrolLogo-GTAV.png shows the logo as missing and you had the best pic of the logo. Thanks! --06abrahb (talk) 22:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mission Templates That looks great. Yeah, if possible give each template a colour which matches each games theme, like you've done with pink for Vice City - though maybe a less bright pink if possible. I can't think of any changes to make really, it looks very good :). Tom Talk 17:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I've renamed it for you. Seriously, these are very impressive, good work mate. Tom Talk 13:31, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Crop(Duster) Well dude, i'll wait for more people thinking about merging both pages, but don't let anyone edit it, so, if everyone decides to merge, i'll just undo the last edit (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:32, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) Warning It is heard that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany. please refrain from removing Cabbie from 'Vehicles' list, removing GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, and replacing Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle infobox. Don't make an edit like that without proof because this vehicle is manufactured by Albany. XPanettaa (talk) 14:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: I can't have a video proof that clearly has the police chatter saying "Albany Cabbie". It is comfirmed instead that the Cabbie is possibly manufactured by Albany. XPanettaa (talk) 16:59, August 18, 2014 (UTC)XPanettaa Yea but it was you who removed Cabbie from the 'Vehicles' list, removed GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, and replaced Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle info box. And first of all, you said that possibly manufactured does not mean that it is manufactured. Alright then, I'm gonna re-add Albany on the Cabbie infobox as a manufacturer of the Cabbie and we'll talk. XPanettaa (talk) 17:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Manufacturer re-addition I've re-added Albany on the infobox as a manufacturer of this vehicle, re-added "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and the Cabbie on the 'Vehicles' list on the Albany page because of the fact that most vehicles appearing from the 3D Universe to GTA Chinatown Wars you are replacing it back to "Unknown" you've set up, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and removing the Cabbie from the list of the vehicles. Don't make an edit like that without proof. Now I gotta go. XPanettaa (talk) 17:59, August 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: What? it was't me, WildBrick142. What do you mean "said possibly manufactured DOES NOT mean it is manufactured"? I'm the one who is constantly editing with adding proof, so here it the proof that you added that. XPanettaa (Talk) 19:23, August 18, 2014 (UTC) But I don't have a video where the police scanner calls the car "Albany Cabbie" nor the user of Youtube uploaded it. You're making it a mistake, right? The Albany badge is encounted at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. However, it cannot be seen in-game in GTA Chinatown Wars. XPanettaa (Talk) 20:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Warning Quit removing Cabbie from the 'Vehicles' list, removing GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and replacing Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle infobox. You don't have any proof that the vehicle does not have a given Albany manufacturer throughout GTA Chinatown Wars or the HD Universe. You demands the video where the police scanner calls the car "Albany Cabbie" but I don't have it nor the user of Youtube uploaded it. Have you gone quite crazy against me. You really pissing me of, right? You said that will ever stay "Unknown" until I will provide solid proof that this in fact is Albany, but I said that the Albany badge is encounted at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. However, it cannot be seen in-game in GTA Chinatown Wars. XPanettaa (talk) 21:22, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here. take a look. Located at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. XPanettaa (talk) 22:05, August 19, 2014 (UTC) You ordered it, but I don't have a picture of the badge on the car. The Albany badge is encounted at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. However, it cannot be seen in-game in GTA Chinatown Wars. XPanettaa (talk) 10:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations and advice Hi WildBrick. I came here to congratulate you for your amazing idea of creating the mission template of GTA III and adding it to the articles. So, I've been wondering if you will be making one of these for the missions of GTA Vice City. If you are, let me know and I'll help you. Thanks again. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Amazing. I'm busy tonight so I'll add them tomorrow morning (UTC) :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes, I know that it is comfirmed that the cabbie is manufactured by Albany. XPanettaa (talk) 21:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Vinewood Souvenirs Hey Wild. I was checking your new templates and I noticed some mistakes in the strangers and freakes template. The true name of the first mission for Nigel is not Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill, but just Vinewood Souvenirs and its Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy not Wllie. Just giving you a heads up before you post the new templates. Good work by the way. 558050 Talk August 22th, 2014 18h43 (UTC) Removal I'm removing your edits because of the fact most vehicles appearing from the 3D Universe to GTA Chinatown Wars you are replacing it back to "Unknown" you've set up, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and removing the Cabbie from the list of the vehicles. You ordered the picture of the badge on the car or the video where the police scanner calls the car "Albany Cabbie" but I don't have it at all nor the user of Youtube uploaded it. So quit removing Cabbie from the 'Vehicles' list, removing GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and replacing Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle infobox. You don't have any proof that the vehicle does not have a given Albany manufacturer throughout GTA Chinatown Wars or the whole HD Universe. XPanettaa (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't figure you added it,but at least you could have removed that stupid relation from a private jet to a big cargo plane, my bad Anyway, check the Ghawar talk page,please (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC))